


Untrained Affection

by NCVega



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bottom Kurusu Akira, Gift Fic, M/M, Mishima-centric, Protagonist goes by Akira, Semi-Public Sex, Top Mishima Yuuki, semi-public dry humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCVega/pseuds/NCVega
Summary: Mishima finds himself in a particular situation when he gets sandwiched into Akira's backside during rush hour.





	Untrained Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hypertails7773](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypertails7773/gifts).

> This fun prompt was requested by Hyper in our discord~!
> 
> It was both very fun to do and a pleasure to write!!. It did take some time to complete, but I am forever grateful for Hyper's patience with me during my rough summer depression. I hope this is as enjoyable to read as it was fun to write!

Mishima Yuuki is absolutely unprepared for the horde of people that awaited him on his return from Akihabara. It's his fault for spending most of the afternoon in the electronics store but his PC needs more ram to keep running smoothly—and so what if he lost himself to some of the newer camera models they had on display? He can't help it! All the hard work he spends on a daily basis maintaining the Phantom Aficionado website means he deserves to splurge and indulge himself on a new shiny toy every once in a while! Even if all he can do is admire it from afar, dreaming about owning that new Nikon model is enough to make the day fly by. Maybe if he can set up a new donation poll on the website, to help with the cost of the server hosting and bandwidth issues, the excess can be used to help bring him closer to someday owning that new camera? 

Regardless, Yuuki shakes himself back to reality and eyes the disaster before him. The train is packed… unbelievably and uncomfortably packed. It's rush hour, and despite all of his senses telling him to stay back and wait for the next train, Yuuki knows it’s not a luxury he can afford, not when he’s supposed to be home before his parents. He clutches his bag of goodies tightly against his chest and rushes into the fray.

It’s a tight squeeze, but he manages to force his way into the packed compartment. The doors slide shut behind him and before he knows it, he’s on the move. He can barely move with the number of bodies pressed against him. The train cart is uncomfortably hot and humid; various scents invade his nostrils and Yuuki tries his best to keep himself from inhaling.

He really hoped to avoid this. He’d left his home early with the idea of returning just before the rush hour but alas, he didn’t account for any distractions. Now here he was, pressed against the bodies of strangers, trying his best to keep himself still. He doesn’t even have enough space to surf on his phone.

Yuuki sighs and resigns himself to his squished destiny.

The rest of the train ride goes on without incident and by the first stop, Yuuki releases a sigh of relief when the crowd of passengers thins out enough for him to finally move. As more passengers move about, Yuuki catches sight of an empty chair. He makes a beeline for it but doesn’t get far. Another wave of passengers sweeps into the train cart, cutting him off from his only salvation. He gets pushed and shoved further down the compartment. He tries to fight his way through, mentally cursing his bad luck, but the crowd is too strong. 

Suddenly, he’s back where he started, pressed up against the backside of another stranger with no other way to move. The empty chair is no longer in sight, but it’s probably taken by now. The whole effort was pointless.

“Why did I even bother?” He grumbles.

“Mishima?”

Yuuki whips his head toward the voice, startled. It’s Akira, squished awkwardly into one of the doors with his bag clutched tightly against his chest. Just like Yuuki, Akira barely has any space to move let alone turn around. Instead, he glances at Yuuki over his shoulder, enough for him to make out his classmate’s curious gaze.

It’s then Yuuki realizes the predicament they’re in. Not only is he practically molded into Akira’s backside, but his groin is dangerously close to Akira’s ass. Actually, Yuuki is pretty damn sure he’s nestled far too comfortably in there. 

“A-Akira!” He stammers, his heart suddenly flying into a panic. Yuuki can feel the heat of embarrassment rushing to his cheeks. He hopes Akira isn’t in a position to see him blush. “Wh-what are you doing here?!”

“Trying to get home,” Akira muses, side-eyeing Yuuki. “Sorry about this.”

Yuuki frowns—unsure why Akira would have to apologize—when the train jerks into motion. The movement forces Yuuki forward, pressing his body further into Akira and, consequently, rubs his groin against Akira’s ass. The onslaught of friction shoots a string of pleasure through Yuuki’s veins. He tries to pull back, but the crowd of people behind him proves unrelenting. Somehow, he’s pressed further into Akira’s personal space.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Yuuki squeaks, overheating by the second.

“It’s-it’s fine,” Akira murmurs, turning away. 

Yuuki steals a glance at his classmate and feels his breath escape his lungs. Akira is hunched forward, his black mane of hair an unruly mess, though it seems far more chaotic now than Yuuki has ever seen it. The train cart feels like its one hundred degrees hotter than it needs to be. Yuuki isn’t sure what he can do to make Akira more comfortable. 

He tries to pull away again and succeeds in dislodging his groin from between Akira’s legs. He barely has a second to regain some sense of dignity when he’s knocked forward again. His dick slides between Akira’s legs and the flicker of flame that bursts in the pit of his stomach makes Yuuki gasp. He can feel Akira tense against him. It’s enough to snap him back to reality, and shame and embarrassment trickle back into his senses.

“A-Akira, I’m so sorry!” He murmurs. He hopes Akira can hear him over the loud chattering of people and the  _ clack-clack  _ of the train.

“It’s fine.”

“It’s totally not fine! We’re—! I’m—“ He can’t bring himself to say it, not out loud. He’s not doing it on purpose, he swears he’s not. He wants to verbalize it, but the words die on his lips.

He clutches onto Akira’s blazer, hoping beyond hope that Akira  _ understands _ . He doesn’t mean to do this, not like this. Not in a place like  _ this _ without Akira’s consent. 

The idea makes him blush harder.

The rest of the ride is agony. He’s constantly shoved into Akira’s space, his groin nestling in and out from between Akira’s legs. He's trying not to think of how tantalizing sweet it feels when he gets pressed into Akira’s backside. He tries his best not to focus on the sensations; tries so hard not to bring attention to the fact that he’s growing harder by the second. His face is completely flushed now, the heat of his shame radiating hot off his skin. Yuuki hopes no one can see what’s happening or how red he’s gotten—and even if they do, he hopes he can pass it off as a sudden fever. He’s only one stop away from his station. He wills his brain to think of anything else that isn’t how tightly pressed Akira’s ass is against his erection.

_ Oh no, no! Stop thinking about! Stop thinking about it! _ Oh god, he’s going to start hyperventilating at this rate.

The train pulls into the next stop just as Yuuki thinks he’s about to panic. He breathes a sigh of relief when the crowd starts to move again. Before he can even get a chance to, Akira springs into action. He grabs onto Yuuki’s hand and tugs him out into the station.

“Ak-Akira!” Yuuki stutters, still red-faced and overheated. Now his heart is racing for an entirely different reason. “This isn’t your stop! What are you—?”

Akira glances at him, cheeks tinged red and mouth slightly parted open. It’s hard to make out his eyes from beneath his messy bangs, but Yuuki swears Akira’s eyes are dark like his pupils are blown wide as though he’s… Maybe even…? No. Impossible. There’s no way Akira could be feeling like  _ that  _ while staring at  _ him  _ of all people. 

But then he catches it—the way Akira’s eyes flick down toward Yuuki’s pants; how it lingers a second too long on Yuuki’s hidden—but very hard—dick. Akira licks his lips. Yuuki’s breath hitches at the sight. 

_ Oh god.  _ He muses.  _ Oh god, he knows. Oh no. Oh no! _

“Akira, wait,” Yuuki tugs on their hands, attempting to slow his friend down, but it doesn’t work. Instead, Akira’s fingers tighten around his clammy hand. His pace quickens. Yuuki’s heart leaps into his throat.

He doesn’t know where Akira is leading him, or if Akira even has a destination in mind, but a quick glance at their surroundings shows that the crowd of businessmen and women has dwindled somewhat. It’s not as crowded as it was before, and Yuuki finds he’s able to follow behind Akira without bumping into others. He refocuses on the hand holding his and relishes how warm—if a little sweaty—Akira’s palms feel. His skin is calloused in what Yuuki assumes must be from phantom thievery, just like how his are rough from the abuse he went through under Kamoshida’s “coaching”. Akira’s fingers are long and slender, and Yuuki imagines how dexterous they must be. The way he spins his pen in class when his thoughts are elsewhere; the speed in which he uses to text his friends on the phone—Yuuki’s imagination runs wild. It reignites the heat in his stomach and he struggles to stifle a moan when he realizes how tightly pressed the fabric of his clothes are against his raging hard-on.

He snaps out of his thoughts with a jerk. Akira pulls him into a nearby alley. Yuuki isn’t even sure when they left the station or where in Shibuya they are in anymore. He lets Akira guide him deep into the abandoned narrow path until it’s just them with the shadows of people passing by.

“Wha—?” His voice is devoured by Akira's lips. Yuuki barely has enough sensibility to keep himself from moaning out loud from the touch. He’s never kissed anyone before, and he wonders if it shows in how clumsily he follows Akira’s movements.

Akira breaks the kiss a few seconds later, his lips swollen and pink while the rest of him is flushed. Yuuki decides he really likes the way  _ this  _ Akira looks. He wonders how much more of a mess Akira would become if they went any further.

“Sorry,” Akira murmurs, breathless. The huskiness of his voice shoots another spike of heat through Yuuki that makes his dick twinge in anticipation. “I haven’t… I’m not very experienced with this kind of stuff so… sorry.”

“R-really?” Yuuki blurts. “I-I mean—that’s okay! Neither am I! Everything I know, I learned from the internet.” Akira quirks an eyebrow that sends a shiver of panic down Yuuki’s spine. “I-I-I mean like from porn and stuff! Not like, bad fanfiction or anything.”

God, can he just shut up for once?! 

“Fanfiction?” Akira repeats, tilting his head slightly. There’s a small impish smile making its way across Akira’s kiss-swollen lips. Yuuki isn’t sure how to read the expression, but it makes his embarrassment worse somehow.

He reaches across the distance between them and pulls Akira in for another kiss, this time their bodies colliding harshly. Akira rests his hands on either side of Yuuki’s head, caging the shorter boy between him and the wall as Yuuki’s lips seek out his. Their kiss is soft at first; tentative and curious, but as the heat between them grows, it becomes more desperate. Yuuki doesn’t know what to do with his tongue, but he probes it carefully against Akira’s soft lips and is awarded entrance. It’s more awkward than their first kiss, but Yuuki finds a sense of thrill being able to explore Akira's mouth like this. It emboldens something within him, sets a new flame of desire for the boy that changed his life for the better.

Suddenly, Yuuki wants nothing more than to get closer to Akira in a way he’s never done with anyone else. Akira must sense what he wants because he starts rocking their hips together.

A burst of delicious heat erupts in the pit of Yuuki’s stomach from the contact. The friction Akira provides him, as their hips rock together, is euphoric. The pleasure builds within him. It’s slow and methodical. It’s almost sweet, and had they been anywhere else, Yuuki would have wanted more of it, but right now, he’s growing desperate.

Yuuki moves his hands down to Akira’s ass. He presses the taller boy against them, squeezing their hard erections together. Akira’s breath hitches from the contact. He breaks their kiss to moan right into Yuuki’s shoulder. 

“Holy crap, that’s hot,” Yuuki breathes. “Even your moans are hot! You’re really unfair.”

Akira chuckles breathily against Yuuki’s skin. “You idolize me too much. I’m just a normal high school student.”

“That’s what they  _ all  _ say,” Yuuki grins. He grinds his groin into Akira’s painfully hard dick and gets rewarded with another long, needy moan. He does it again and again until Akira’s hold on him grows tight and shaky. 

He’s burning up from the inside out. Each and every one of Akira’s moans unraveling him further. He wants more than this, wants to feel Akira’s heat without the barriers; wants to see more of that flustered expression of his, those devilish eyes and that dangerous, lazy smirk. There are too many things Yuuki wants from Akira—things he’s not sure he can truly ever have—but at this moment, between them in this dark, abandoned alleyway, he wants whatever Akira is willing to give him.

His heart races with a mixture of anticipation and trepidation. 

“Ak-Akira, I—“ he trails off. Swallows. His throat is suddenly dry. Anxiety bleeds into his pleasure. “I…”

Akira nuzzles his nose into Yuuki’s neck and presses soft, teasing kisses against his skin. It makes Yuuki’s breath shudder. The grinding of their hips stutters, losing momentum. Whatever Yuuki wants to say gets lost in his throat as he hyper-focuses on Akira’s butterfly kisses. He holds onto Akira close, bracing himself against the pleasure.

Akira’s lips trail upward from his neck toward his ear, and he whispers: “ _ Fuck me. _ ”

Yuuki’s eyes snap open as fire burns through him.

“Wha-wha- _ what _ ?” He stammers.

Akira pulls away just enough for their eyes to meet. His pupils are blown out and his eyelids hang halfway over his eyes. His lips are pink and still swollen from their kisses. He’s about as red as Yuuki is and in his eyes, Yuuki thinks he sees a flash of insecurity.

“Unless you don’t want to?” Akira murmurs, widening the distance. “I just assumed—“

“No, I want to!” Yuuki grabs onto Akira’s arms to keep their distance from growing. “I want to. Trust me, I really,  _ really  _ want to. I was just surprised! We're both kinda new to this so I thought… you know.” He’s not sure what he’s trying to say. His thoughts are a jumbled mess of arousal, surprise, and confusion, but he desperately wants to keep Akira close. He doesn’t want this moment to end and he refuses to think of anything beyond this moment.

“I-I really want to,” He murmurs, his resolve hardening. “I want to. With you.”

Akira’s expression softens and leans into Yuuki for another kiss. It doesn’t take much time for their arousal to build again, but this time, Yuuki spins them around so that its Akira’s back pressed against the wall. 

Yuuki tries not to think. He lets his body flow into the motions of the moment and relishes the soft, breathy sounds Akira makes when his fingers and mouth explore the length of Akira’s body. He tries to commit everything to memory: the way Akira feels in his hands, how warm he is, how his body shakes from spikes of pleasure whenever Yuuki’s hands touch Akira’s most sensitive parts. Everything Akira does, Yuki wants to remember. He pays close attention to every little detail until his own need becomes unbearable.

He wants nothing more than to finally breach the distance between them but knows he can’t. Not yet. Akira isn’t properly prepared yet.

“Like this,” He hears Akira moan as he slips saliva-coated fingers in between his legs. “It’ll be easier to slip it in like this.”

Yuuki watches him. He marvels at the way Akira opens himself, slow and slick, his long fingers disappearing into the deliciously warm heat of his own body. It makes Yuuki hunger for more, and it's agonizingly painful how slowly Akira prepares himself. He’s so hard his dick is already weeping and here Akira is, slowly fucking himself on his own fingers while Yuuki dies a slow death.

“ _ Akira _ ,” he whines, hands sliding up the length of Akira’s smooth, pale thighs as the taller boy continues to prep. “ _ Please _ !”

Akira’s only response is a breathy laugh. It’s a torment watching him and Yuuki can’t help but wonder if Akira is doing this on purpose. He eyes Akira’s own neglected dick and nearly wants to cry with how red it looks, engorged with want and oozing consistent pearls of pre-cum from his own ministrations. He’s so tempted to take the damn thing into his mouth and suck Akira into completion, but he won’t. Can’t. Yuuki might cum untouched if he ears Akira moan wantonly again.

“Okay,” Akira sighs. His dark eyes settle onto Yuuki and a languid smile graces his lips. “I’m ready.”

Yuuki nearly chokes on his own inhale. It takes far too much willpower to keep him from coming undone just from the way Akira’s heated gaze falls on him. It takes even more effort to keep himself steady when Akira hikes a leg to Yuuki’s waist and pulls him in closer. He holds his breath when Akira guides him in and wants to cry the moment the crown of his dick breaches Akira’s soft, moist rim. Yuuki sinks in like a glove, slow and steady. The hairs on the back of his neck rise at every intake of Akira's breath, and when Yuuki finally slides up to the hilt, he feels his brain short-circuiting. 

This is nothing like he’s imagined it to be. Akira is still tight, but not suffocatingly so. He’s warm—hot even—and Yuuki swears he can  _ feel  _ the other boy’s heartbeat through their connection. (Or maybe it’s his, he’s not really sure. Doesn’t really care.) 

Akira’s arms wind themselves around Yuuki’s neck. “Go,” he breathes. “I can take it.”

It doesn’t surprise him in the least. Akira is so cool in everything he does. Even when he’s pinned up against a stone wall, with his most intimate parts exposed to the world, Akira is still as cool as a cucumber while Yuuki feels like he’s going to spontaneously combust on the spot. Not for the first time since their meeting, Yuuki wishes he could be half as confident and brave as Akira.

He leans upward into Akira’s space and steals another kiss from his lips. 

Yuuki’s movements are clumsy. Exploratory. He pulls out of Akira with slow, hesitant movements then slides back in with a nervous jerk. Akira’s soft reassurances into his ear keep his embarrassment from mounting. Akira holds him close, purring praise against the shell of his ear and releasing hot, yet quiet moans into the abandoned alleyway. It doesn’t take Yuuki long to pick up a rhythm. His movements grow from hesitant and slow to sharp, purposeful jerks. There isn’t enough time to fully explore Akira’s body the way he wants to, but hearing Akira panting heavily into his ear makes him less inclined to care.

There will be enough time in the future, but right now, they’re desperate and needy. The idea that anyone could happen to find them in this state fills Yuuki with a mixture of unease and excitement.

Akira’s grip on his arm tightens, his skin stretched taut over his knuckles. He arches his back off the wall and closer to Yuuki, his head drawing back and smacking the brick wall behind them with a painful thud. It makes Yuuki wince.

“Ak-Akira—?” He manages between pants. His movements grow more erratic with each passing second. The heat of pleasure within him is building into something he’s sure he won’t be able to contain. Yuuki wishes they can switch positions. He wishes he could toss Akira down on the ground, flip him onto his knees and fuck the daylights out of his savior—whatever way Akira likes it best. But they can’t. Not here. Not when the ground is filthy and their voices carry along the alleyway bricks. “Akira…  _ Akira!  _ I think I’m—“ It’s hot, so very hot. The pressure is too much; the pleasure too blinding.

Suddenly, Akira’s fingers are on his cheeks. The touch startles Yuuki out of his pleasure haze and his eyes snap open in time to see Akira close their distance with another open mouth kiss. Yuuki melts into the kiss; lets Akira’s tongue explore all that Yuuki has to offer, and when they finally pull away, he hears Akira’s barely audible words: “ _ Come for me. _ ”

The moan that rips out of Yuuki’s throat is unabashedly loud and guttural. His orgasm rams into him like a freight train and he can feel the explosion shoot into Akira before he can even think to pull out. Akira’s arms keep him close, his leg still hiked against Yuuki’s waist, keeping him lodged deep within despite the rush of his own orgasm making his body shake with pleasure.

They stay that way for ages. Yuuki is too tired to move, too satisfied to want to, and the way Akira still clings to him, even when both of their post-orgasm highs starts to dwindle, makes Yuuki even less inclined to pull away. But eventually, they do. Yuuki reluctantly slips out of Akira’s warmth and staggers backward. His legs are still weak and shaky, but his body is pleasantly satisfied. Akira looks like a mess, from his clothes to his hair to the modest trail of bruises Yuuki managed to sneak onto his skin during their frantic fucking. He wonders if he looks just as messy as Akira does or if he’s worse.

“S-sorry. I c-came inside,” he murmurs, the heat of his embarrassment rushing in now that he didn’t have Akira whispering encouragements into his ears. “I didn’t mean to it just… kinda happened.”

“It’s okay, I asked you to.” Akira dusts off his discarded pants and slides them back on. Yuuki watches him, stunned. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re just… gonna  _ leave  _ it inside?” Yuuki squeaks, his cheeks burning hotly again. “Just like that?!”

The smirk Akira gives him is something Yuuki would consider both illegal and unfair, but it ignites something pleasantly warm in his chest. It’s an expression he’s never really seen on Akira before, and the idea of getting a chance to see it—let alone have it aimed at  _ him  _ of all people—has Yuuki at a loss for words.

Akira approaches him slowly; his pale cheeks still flushed red from their exertion, his lips still swollen and eyes alight with  _ something  _ Yuuki can’t quite identify. For the second time that day, Yuuki finds himself cornered into the wall. Akira towers over him, looking both coy and devilish, as a hand comes up to caress Yuuki’s cheek. He leans forward, their lips dangerously close, breaths mingling. (Yuuki wants to seal the distance, but he suspects Akira isn’t planning for a kiss.)

“Why not? It just means I get to carry a piece of you inside me just a little bit longer.” Akira purrs, trailing a finger down the length of Yuuki’s jawline. “Text me when you get home.” He adds, settling an innocent peck against Yuuki’s nose.

Akira flashes Yuuki a sweet, almost innocent smile before heading out into the public streets of Shibuya. Yuuki stays behind, his heart racing and his blood pumping loudly in his ears. He stares at the space across from him and replays the scene of their intimacy in his mind’s eye. 

“Holy crap,” He breathes. “Did that really just happen?”

He scrambles for his phone, fumbles when it gets stuck in his pant pockets, and turns the camera toward himself. The image he sees is not what he’s expecting. He’s about as messy as Akira was earlier, if not worse thanks to how pale his skin is. Yuuki’s attention isn’t focused on the lingering redness of his skin or how wild his hair is (thanks to Akira’s wandering fingers). Instead, his eyes zero in on the trail of bruises Akira left for him. He’s not really sure when that happened, but they’re fresh and bright against his skin. One poke makes him wince at the tenderness. The slight twinge of discomfort lets reality bleed into him.

It’s real. It was all real. They really did have sex.

Yuuki laughs.

He’s not sure what it means in the grand scheme of things and overthinking it might lead him down a rabbit hole he’s not prepared for. Instead, there’s only one thing Yuuki knows for certain: he needs to get home and tell Akira he made it safely back. Everything else could come later. 

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very, very special shout out to [lizibabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liziscribbles/profile) for beta reading and being super supportive during the rough patches these past few months ♥


End file.
